1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to cigarette packages, and more particularly to such a cigarette package having a pivot mechanism for sealingly closing the package so that the package can be more resistant to moisture for the protection of cigarettes contained therein.
2. Description of Related Art
There have been numerous suggestions in prior patents for cigarette package. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,478 discloses a cigarette package for allowing the extraction of cigarettes one at a time without disturbing other cigarettes in the package.
It is known that moisture tends to enter an open cigarette package. Further, cigarettes in the open package may get mildewed. As such, the cigarettes may be not sanitary and are of no use. Hence, a need has arisen for a moisture resistant cigarette package.